clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Cleveland Show Wiki
New Main Page? I think that the current main page looks a little cramped and has too many templates side by side. So, I have created a prototype on my Sandbox. It includes featured article, Media(Quote and Image) we can get rid of the quote part, Monthly Poll, News, Site News, Recent Episodes, etc. This is however up for changes and updates but I just thought I would submit this to see what the community thinks. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 21:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :looks good, although can probably use a little bit of tinkering. I'll look at it in a bit. Grande13 10:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Like I said it's just a prototype. Feel free to suggest any changes, and I will make them.--'Avatar' Talk 23:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Racism in the Wiki I just signed up and when i had to type the letters in the box they spelled out "spook". What the fuck man? Spook? REALLY? This is a wiki about a black guy on T.V.! Oh and btw, you people have some terrible grammar, read some of those episode plot summaries and you will know what I mean. Do you mind explaining which box you received the message from? I just ran a trace on the pages you had been once you entered this wiki and entered the letters 'sp' which prompted no response like you say you experienced although I can see by your selected user name that may not be the problem. Also, my attention is usually directed elsewhere and I don't have time to play 'grammar nazi'. That's why a wiki is a group effort. If you spot something you can improve you can proceed to do it. --Buckimion 02:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I've looked as well and have no idea what you are really talking about...Grande13 14:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Spin Off Family Guy! This is a Spin Off Click Right Here to Talk 22:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No shit Dick Tracy. --Buckimion 22:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible to add to the news section , that Cleveland will be appearing in the upcoming F.G. episode 3 Acts of God. We treat events on Family Guy separate and will not be reported here. --Buckimion (talk) 23:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) theme song Hi All, The theme song for The Cleveland Show seems familiar. Was it ever used with different lyrics, on a different show? Just Curios, 01:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Jen Not intentionally, but there are variations of it such as a rough draft that was revised (see the main page) and "The Quagmire Show Theme" which was done as a cutaway gag. It also popped up as Peter's ringtone in a Family Guy episode. --Buckimion (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC) The Latino Mother and Daughter Cleveland Brown Jr. Has a girlfriend. (Im so dumb that I forgot the name) who is Latino I cannot find her on this article Her mom is also a character. Both of these people are Stoolbend residents as if (correct me if im wrong) Season 3 Episode 9. Thank you Mysteriace (talk) 18:05, July 22, 2015 (UTC)Mysteriace (New member of The Clevlend show Wiki) # Please keep your message compact. # You are pretty much going to be limited to searching for misspellings as much else is considered padding and is unnecessary. Such edits will be reversed. # You are looking for Cecilia and her AUNT Choni. --Buckimion (talk) 18:09, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help. Mysteriace (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2015 (UTC)MysteriAce My edit? Hi this is short but my wiki edit on Murray was deleted, why is this so? Mysteriace (talk) 18:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC)Mysteriace See above about padding. That is unnecessary for character development. --Buckimion (talk) 18:28, July 22, 2015 (UTC)